Zwischen Liebe und Hass
by Berendis
Summary: Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen… aber es gibt keine Hoffnung für dich… du bist verloren.
1. Zwiespalt

_Teil 1/3 _

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört nichts bis auf die Idee und Geld gibt's natürlich keines... seufz

_Summary:_ Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen... aber es gibt keine Hoffnung... du bist verloren.

_Warning:_ Dark, OOC

_A/N:_ #räusper# dieses Ding hier macht null Sinn... wie ziemlich vieles von mir #löl# aber, aber... ich hoffe, dass meine kranke Phantasie doch ein Review verdient hat #hoff#

xXxXxXx

**Zwischen Liebe und Hass **

**Teil 1: Zwiespalt **

xXxXxXx

Gebannt starre ich auf den Eingang der hohen Halle. Gleich... gleich werden sie dich hindurchführen... meine Hände in den weiten Ärmeln meiner Robe zittern heftig. Mir ist eiskalt. Ich will dich sehen... und will doch, dass du nicht hier bist, denn du gehörst nicht hierher. Du kommst aus einer vollkommen anderen Welt... da, die Türen öffnen sich. Und da bist du... du bist leichenblass, wankst völlig kraftlos in die Halle hinein. Hinter, neben und vor dir gehen je zwei der unseren... bis ans Kopfende der Halle, vor den schwarzen Thron und direkt vor meine Füsse wirst du geführt. Ich zittere noch ein bisschen mehr, präge mir jeden Zug deines blassen Gesichts ein. Du siehst schlecht aus. Oh, ich weiss, was dir in den letzten Stunden widerfahren ist... glaub mir. Ich habe deine Schreie gehört, und als sie verstummten befürchtete ich das schlimmste. Doch nun bist du hier. Ich weiss nicht, ob es besser für dich gewesen wäre, wenn die Flüche von vorhin dir ein Ende bereitet hätten... wahrscheinlich schon. Aber so darf ich dich wenigstens noch einmal sehen... verstohlen ziehe ich die Kapuze meines Umhangs noch ein Stück mehr über mein Gesicht. Ich will nicht, dass du mich erkennst... und ich will nicht in deine Augen sehen.

„Sieh an, sieh an... Potter."

Die hohe Stimme jagt mir noch immer kalte Schauer über den Rücken, jedes Mal, wenn ich sie höre. Heute schwingt so etwas wie freudige Erregung darin mit... kein gutes Zeichen für dich. Ich weiss nicht, soll ich es dir gönnen? Vielleicht...

„Endlich ist es mir gelungen. Dank meinen treuen Todessern... insbesondere einer."Er macht eine Handbewegung in meine Richtung. Oh nein... das will er nicht, nein, bitte nicht... zögernd trete ich einen Schritt vor. „Nimm die Kapuze ab, meine Liebe."

Langsam hebe ich meine zitternden Hände und streife das Stück Stoff von meinem Gesicht, meinen Blick ständig auf den Boden geheftet. Ich will deine Augen nicht sehen... dennoch kann ich nicht verhindern, dass dein überraschtes Aufkeuchen an meine Ohren dringt. Ich wünschte, ich wäre taub, blind, tot... ich ertrage es nicht.

„Sieh auf, Ginevra... der liebe Harry denkt sonst noch, du könntest ihm nicht in die Augen sehen..."

Er steht nun direkt neben mir. Ich höre seinen zischenden Atem, seine eisige Aura durchdringt meine Kleider und lässt mich noch mehr frieren. Eine kalte Hand legt sich unter mein Kinn und zwingt mich hochzusehen. Es trifft mich wie einen Blitzschlag, als dein Blick mich gefangen nimmt. Es kommt alles wieder hoch... wirre Bilder strömen durch meinen Kopf, Bilder von uns beiden, damals, als noch alles gut war... sanfte Küsse, zärtliche Berührungen, liebkosende Worte... Liebe und Verlangen und... Hass... ich schlucke, versuche meinen Blick abzuwenden, doch es geht nicht. Ich vermag nicht zu sagen, ob es nun seine Hand oder deine traurigen Augen sind, die mich davon abhalten. Leise und wie durch dichten Nebel höre ich neben mir seine Stimme.

„Sieh sie dir an, Potter... sie ist schön, nicht wahr? Viel zu schön, um auf der falschen Seite zu stehen."Die kalte Hand streicht über meine Wange, berührt mein zerzaustes rotes Haar. „Sie hat Temperament...und sie ist mein..."

Sein Lachen erschallt an meinem Ohr, holt mich in die Gegenwart zurück. Deine grünen Augen sehen mich unverwandt an, lassen meine Knie weich werden so wie früher, als ich dummes kleines Mädchen noch blind in dich verliebt war. Aber dann hast du mir die Augen geöffnet...

„Warum, Ginny?", fragst du leise, lässt mich wieder nicht wegsehen. Darauf war ich nicht gefasst. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Hass und Verzweiflung bleibe ich stumm. Er antwortet an meiner Stelle.

„Warum, Potter? Du hast ihr kleines Herz damals in tausend Stücke zerbrochen... sie war verzweifelt und ich möchte sogar behaupten, dass sie dich gehasst hat. Du hast sie zu dem gemacht, was sie jetzt ist... zu einer kalten, berechnenden Frau, wie sie in meinen Reihen ihresgleichen sucht. Du hast mir ein wertvolles Geschenk gemacht, Potter... vielen Dank."

Seine Stimme trieft vor Spott, klingt falsch und schmerzend in meinen Ohren. Aber er sagt die Wahrheit, so sehr ich mich dagegen sträube es zu akzeptieren. Ja, du hast mich zu dem gemacht, was ich heute bin. Du hast damals nur mit mir gespielt, und als es für dich vorbei war hast du mich fallen gelassen. Ich bin tief gefallen, sehr tief, in einen Abgrund aus Finsternis und Tod, aus dem ich bis heute nicht herausgefunden haben. Du hast mich gewissermassen in die Arme des Bösen getrieben, die mich verlockend und streichelnd umfingen, mir Trost und ein neues Leben versprachen... du hast mich durch Hass und Liebe zur Mörderin gemacht, du bist schuld... und ich war so dumm.

„Du lügst!", sagst du fest. „Sag mir Ginny, warum?"Du klingst verzweifelt und jedes Wort schmilzt die Eisschicht um meine weggeschlossenen Gefühle ein Stückchen mehr. Bald wird sie der Vergangenheit angehören...

„Der Lord hat recht, Potter", sage ich nur, meine Stimme bis ins letzte vollendet kalt und böse. Aber in mir... in mir sieht es anders aus. In mir streiten sich Hass und längst enttäuschte Liebe um die Kontrolle. Er lacht wieder.

„Kein schönes Gefühl, Potter, seine ehemalige Geliebte in den Reihen des Feindes wiederzufinden, nicht wahr? Und noch weniger schön zu wissen, dass sie es sein wird, die die Ehre haben wird, dich bis zu deinem letzten Tage zu bewachen und sich mit dir zu... amüsieren..."Erschrocken fahre ich auf. Ich soll dich bewachen? Aber... „Bringt ihn zurück in sein Verlies. Ginevra... er gehört dir. Räche dich, wie es dir beliebt... nur – lass ihn am Leben. Sein letzter Atemzug gehört mir..."

xXxXxXx

Ende Teil 1

xXxXxXx

_A/N:_ Review? #bettel#


	2. Die Hölle

_Teil 2/3_

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört nichts bis auf die Idee und Geld gibt's natürlich keines... #seufz#

_Summary:_ Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen... aber es gibt keine Hoffnung für dich... du bist verloren.

_Warning:_ Dark, OOC

_A/N:_ Wow... oO ich hätt nicht gedacht, dass die Story so gut ankommt... #sich geehrt fühl#

_- Ina und SweetChrisi_ #rot anlauf# Daaanke #keks reich# hoffe, der neue Teil gefällt #g#

_- Loony_ Na ja... Harry nennt sie Ginny, weil er schlichtweg nicht glauben kann/will, dass sie sich so verändert hat. Er hat ihr eigentlich vertraut... ich weiss selbst, dass es unpassend klingt, aber es ist ja eben (wie du gesagt hast #g#) doch wieder passend... also, ich glaube, ich habe verstanden, was du sagen wolltest #lol#

_- bepa _Wie alt die beiden sind? oO Schwer zu sagen... Anfang bis Mitte zwanzig würde ich jetzt mal behaupten, aber genau... #g# (übrigens danke für dein Review zu „Gegangen" #nachträglich taschentuch reich#)

- _yavanna&nienna_ Wann es weitergeht? oO Ehrlich gesagt: keine Ahnung! Ich hab ne totale Schreibblockade, was Wenn Leben Tod bedeutet angeht #hoil# ich bemühe mich #g# aber Versprechungen mach ich wohl besser keine #zerknirscht schau#

xXxXxXx

**Zwischen Liebe und Hass **

**Teil 2: Die Hölle**

xXxXxXx

Mein Herz zieht sich beinahe schmerzhaft zusammen, als ich dich in deiner Zelle kauern sehe. Mein Herz? Habe ich denn überhaupt noch eines? Anscheinend schon... es wird unerträglich, war es schon lange, doch ich kann den Qualen nicht entfliehen... es gibt keinen Ausweg aus der Finsternis, in der ich unweigerlich gefangen bin.

„Ginny!", flehst du. „Bitte... bitte hilf mir..."

„Warum sollte sie, Potter?", schnarrt hinter mir eine kalte Stimme, ehe sich kräftige Arme um mich schliessen und ein Paar Lippen einen nichtssagenden Kuss auf die blasse Haut meines Halses hauchen. Ohne es eigentlich zu wollen schmiege ich mich etwas in die Umarmung. Ich brauche Trost... Hilfe... so sehr, dass ich mir selbst vor ihm eine Blösse gebe.

„Malfoy!", fauchst du und in deinem Gesicht spiegelt sich blanker Hass. Deine Augen weiten sich vor Entsetzen, als er mich erneut küsst und meinen Umhang ein Stück über meine Schultern schiebt. Obwohl ich seine Nähe brauchen würde löse ich mich von ihm.

„Lass das, Draco", sage ich bestimmt. Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was denn, meine liebe Ginevra? Du wirst doch nicht etwa deinen alten... _Gefühlen_ hinterher hängen und mich am Ende betrügen wollen? Noch dazu mit diesem Stück Dreck!"Er weist mit einer abschätzigen Geste auf dich. Zorn brodelt in mir. Er hat kein Recht, dich so zu behandeln... niemand hat es! Aber ich wage es nicht, das laut auszusprechen. Ich bin feige... feige und schwach, nicht würdig, überhaupt hier zu sein.

„Nicht im geringsten", antworte ich kühl. „Ich denke nur, dass dies hier nicht der Ort für so etwas ist, mein Lieber." Ich lächle ihn kalt an. Er erwidert es, wirft dann einen schnellen Blick auf dich. Sein Blick verrät nur allzu deutlich, was jetzt kommen wird.

„Dann hast du bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn ich deinem alten Freund Hallo sage?", fragt er betont desinteressiert, während er sich an mir vorbeidrängt. Schon hebt er seinen Zauberstab, bellt einen Fluch worauf du dich vor Schmerz windest. Er soll aufhören, schreit etwas in mir unablässig. Ein anderer Teil verspürt Genugtuung, als er dich schreien hört. Ich will, dass er aufhört und du keine Schmerzen mehr hast... und gleichzeitig will ich, dass du leidest, leidest, wie ich damals gelitten habe, als du mich verlassen hast. Ich will, dass du fühlst, wie weh du mir getan hast... ich will dein zerbrochenes Herz unter meinen Füssen zertreten, wie du es mit meinem getan hast, ich will dich blutige Tränen weinen sehen, so wie ich es getan habe, ich will dich schreien hören, wie ich es in den düsteren Stunden meiner Einsamkeit getan habe...

„Hör auf, Draco!"

Abrupt dreht er sich zu mir um, sieht mich skeptisch an. Der Fluch liegt noch immer auf dir. „Wieso?"„Weil der Lord ihn lebend wiederhaben will. Wenn du so weitermachst wird das nicht mehr möglich sein."Ein weiterer misstrauischer Blick, dann hebt er den Fluch auf. Keuchend sackst du auf dem schmutzigen Boden deiner Zelle zusammen. Habe ich vorher noch Hass und Befriedigung verspürt, so gewinnen nun wieder Liebe und Mitleid die Oberhand... bei Merlin, ich will dir helfen, ich will nicht sehen, wie sie dich quälen...

„Ginny... bitte hilf mir...", hustest du. Er lacht laut auf, macht einen Schritt auf mich zu und zieht mich besitzergreifend in seine Arme.

„Begreifst du nicht, Potter, dass sie für dich verloren ist? Du hättest sie damals besser behandeln sollen. Nun, du hast deine Chance verpasst... nun gehört sie mir. Nicht wahr, mein wunderschöner Engel?"Bei diesen Worten fährt er mir ungewohnt sanft übers Gesicht. Ich sehe genau, wie sich deine Gesichtszüge verzerren, als er mich auf den Mund küsst. Doch wieder stosse ich ihn von mir. Ich ertrage seine Nähe nicht mehr... er hat dir Schmerzen zugefügt...

Beleidigt weicht er zurück. „Ich nehme an, du wirst die Nacht damit verbringen, deine verflossene Liebe zu bewachen?", spottet er. Ich nicke nur. „Nun denn... ich wünsche dir eine unterhaltsame Zeit."

Mit wehender Robe verlässt er die kalten Kerker des Todesserhauptquartiers. Nun sind wir allein und Zweifel überkommen mich. Ob ich ihm nicht einfach folgen sollte... ich will es mir mit ihm nicht verscherzen. Gewissermassen bin ich abhängig von ihm... aber gleichzeitig will ich hier bei dir sein, auch wenn ich nichts für dich tun kann. Obwohl ich so gerne würde. Aber es besteht keine Möglichkeit...

„Ginny... was ist mit Malfoy und dir?"

„Wonach sah es denn aus?", antworte ich schärfer als beabsichtigt. Ich weiss, ich tue dir weh. Aber ich will es genau so... und auch wieder nicht... Merlin, ich halte das nicht aus... es ist die Hölle... der Wahnsinn greift mit seinen scharfen Klauen nach mir, hat mich in die Ecke gedrängt... bald, bald schon wird er mich erreichen...

„Ginny? Es tut mir leid, was damals geschehen ist..."

xXxXxXx

Teil 2 Ende

xXxXxXx

_A/N: _Krieg ich ein Review, bis ich morgen den dritten und letzten Teil on stelle? #grosse augen mach# #grins#


	3. Hoffnungslos

_Teil 3/3_

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört nichts bis auf die Idee und Geld gibt's natürlich keines... seufz

_Summary:_ Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen... aber es gibt keine Hoffnung... du bist verloren.

_Warning:_ Dark, OOC

_A/N:_ oO Was sieht Klein-Berendis, als sie heute aus strömendem Regen und halberfroren nach Hause kommt und den PC einschaltet? So viele Reviews... #verklärten gesichtsausdruck hat# ihr wisst gar nicht, wie glücklich ihr mich damit macht #bg# Kaffee und Kuchen für alle! #verteil#

_- Candy222, Yavanna und ina_ Danke!!!

_- bepa _Ich fürchte, ich muss dich enttäuschen... #auf schulter klopf# aber sieh mal unter dem Kapitel nach #g#

_- Loony_ #rot werd# Danke... die blutigen Tränen fand ich eine der besten Stellen in dieser Story #g#

_- SweetChrisi_ Jep, schon der letzte Teil. Aber wie bei bepa... unter dem Kapitel nachsehen. Und zu deinen Vermutungen: beides nicht ganz richtig #fg# übrigens danke für die Kekse und den Kuchen #mampf#

Leute... ihr seid genial!!! #alle zu boden knuddel# #überleg# Irgendwas hab ich vergessen... #murmel# Ich habs! Ein riesengrosses Danke an Oriona, die beste Beta der Welt! #umwuschel#

xXxXxXx

**Zwischen Liebe und Hass **

**Teil 3: Hoffnungslos**

xXxXxXx

Erschrocken sehe ich auf. Deine Stimme klingt so... reuevoll. Meinst du es ernst? Zögernd wage ich dir in die Augen zu sehen. Tiefe Trauer und Verzweiflung stehen in den glanzlosen Smaragden, berühren etwas in mir... erwecken die Gefühle von damals, als die Welt noch heiler war als heute. Aber die Kälte behält die Oberhand.

„Warum sollte ich dir glauben, Potter?"Meine Stimme klingt noch immer perfekt, aber ich weiss nicht, wie lange ich das aufrecht erhalten kann. Aber sehr lange wird es mir wohl nicht mehr gelingen...

„Weil... Ginny, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Ich hätte dich damals nicht verlassen sollen... aber versteh bitte... ich hatte Angst, Angst, dass dir etwas passiert, wenn Voldemort herausgefunden hätte, was zwischen uns war... ich hatte Angst, dass er dich als Druckmittel mir gegenüber benutzen könnte. Ich wollte nicht, dass dir etwas geschieht. Und... ich liebe dich noch immer..."

Es sind diese Worte, die meine Maske zum Einstürzen bringen. Tränen steigen in meine Augen, fliessen haltlos über meine Wangen, stummes Schluchzen schüttelt meine Schultern. Und immer wieder frage ich mich: warum? Warum musste es so weit kommen? Warum hast du mir damals nicht vertraut, hast nicht geglaubt, dass ich mich selbst beschützen kann? Warum bist du nicht einfach das Risiko eingegangen? Es hätte sich gelohnt... bestimmt... und keiner von uns beiden wäre jetzt hier. Noch immer schluchzend lasse ich mich auf den kalten Steinboden fallen, lehne mich haltsuchend an die dicken Mauern. Vollkommene Kälte übermannt mich, Hoffnungslosigkeit bricht über mir zusammen, begräbt mich unrettbar...

„Wieso?", frage ich leise, sehe dich durch die schweren Gitterstäbe hindurch an. Deine Augen sind klarer als vorher, als du sprichst.

„Ich hatte solche Angst um dich, Ginny... es sind so viele gestorben, die mir nahe standen. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen wenn du unter ihnen gewesen wärst. Verzeih mir... lass uns... lass uns noch einmal anfangen... bitte..."

Ich schüttle traurig den Kopf. Es geht nicht... Merlin weiss, wie gerne ich dir helfen würde... aber...

„Es ist zu spät, Harry. Aus der Hölle führt kein Weg hinaus."Meine Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein Hauch, doch ich weiss, dass du mich verstanden hast. Bittend siehst du mich an, doch wieder schüttle ich den Kopf. „Sie würden uns finden. Der Lord weiss über jeden Zauber Bescheid, der hier gesprochen wird... und dieses Verlies öffnet sich nur auf seinen Befehl. Er traut niemandem... nicht einmal Draco. Ich habe keine Chance, dich hier rauszubringen..."

„Du versuchst es nicht einmal?", fragst du verzweifelt. „Ginny! Du warst eine Gryffindor! Versuch es doch wenigstens..."

„Ich habe meine Hoffnung schon lange verloren. Glaub mir, ich weiss, wovon ich spreche... hier kommt keiner raus, der nicht die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis des Lords hat. Ich bin seine Gefangene, genau wie alle andern hier. Nur sehen sie es nicht..."

Du siehst mich anklagend an. Ich weiss, was du jetzt denkst. Dass ich meinen eigenen Hals nicht riskieren will, dafür gerne dein Leben opfere. Du liegst falsch. Mein Leben bedeutet mir nichts mehr... schon lange nicht mehr. Aber ich will dir einen weitaus schmerzvolleren Tod ersparen, als er dich ohnehin schon erwartet. Meine Gefühle haben gesiegt und gleichzeitig verloren. Ich will dich nicht mehr leiden sehen... aber ich weiss auch, dass ich dir nicht helfen kann. Alles, was ich tun kann, ist dir zu wünschen, dass es schnell geht.

Mit vor Schreck weit geöffneten Augen siehst du mich an, als ich dir das sage. „Du bist wahnsinnig...", flüsterst du, Schmerz und Unglauben in der Stimme. Ich widerspreche dir nicht.

„Wahrscheinlich... niemand dient lange unter dem Lord ohne vollkommen unbehelligt zu bleiben."Müde lehne ich mich an die Kerkerwand und schliesse die Augen. Ich sehne mir den Morgen deiner Hinrichtung herbei und will gleichzeitig, dass er nie anbricht... ein leises Kettenrasseln lässt mich wieder zu dir sehen. Du hast dich ebenfalls an die Wand gesetzt, starrst mich an wie ein Wesen von einem anderen Stern. Ein letztes Mal präge ich mir dein Aussehen ein. Deine trainierte Statur, dein zerzaustes Haar, von dem ich noch ganz genau weiss, wie es sich in meinen Fingern anfühlte, deine smaragdgrünen Augen, die mich so anklagend ansehen, deine Narbe, der du all das hier zu verdanken hast... alles, was ich an dir so sehr... ja, was? Mag? Oder liebe ich dich tatsächlich noch? Ich weiss es nicht.

Würde ich dich noch lieben, würde ich vielleicht einen vollkommen sinnlosen Rettungsversuch unternehmen. Aber so schmiege ich mich nur an die harte Steinwand, ständig dein Bild vor Augen. Ehe Müdigkeit und Kälte mich übermannen, sage ich leise: „Es tut mir leid."

xXxXxXx

**The End**

xXxXxXx

_A/N:_ Ok. Ich bin nicht nett. Weiss ich selber. Aber, aber, bevor ihr mich hängt: vielleicht (grosse Betonung auf vielleicht #g#) schreibe ich eine Fortsetzung. Ich hab da schon so ne Idee... #fg# mal sehen, was sich machen lässt. Hoffe, dass ihr es lesen werdet, wenn ich's schreibe... #hundeaugen mach#

Auch für diesen Teil wäre ein Review nett #g# jedes erhöht die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Fortsetzung erheblich #überhaupt nicht auffällig ist# #lol#

Noch ein bisschen Schleichwerbung: #lach# ich schreib zusammen mit Oriona an einer Story... wäre toll, wenn ihr mal vorbeiseht! #hoff# Das Ding heisst „Späte Rache". Wir würden uns unheimlich über ein Review freuen! #heftig nick# Die StoryID ist 2030065...


End file.
